


[Podfic] No Need for Mistletoe | written by Perpetual Motion

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: White Christmas (1954)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Kissing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Judy and Phil share a few more kisses after the big show.
Relationships: Phil Davis/Judy Haynes
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] No Need for Mistletoe | written by Perpetual Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Need for Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949588) by [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion). 



> Recorded for the Week #2 Musical challenge for Voiceteam 2020. Thanks to Perpetual Motion for having blanket permission to podfic.

| 

### Download

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/pkt34z7zdl3touy/No_Need_for_Mistletoe.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 4MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:06:38 



### Stream  
  
---|---


End file.
